


早餐的科学：或曰烟雾报警器有啥用啊？

by AnnaCanWait



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCanWait/pseuds/AnnaCanWait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总有些事情是你不能放手让Q这样一个天才独自去做的，那就是他享用完每天第一杯茶之前所有的事情。不巧，对于从床上溜走这件事，Q可是在行得很。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一个早晨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Science of Breakfast: or Who Needs a Smoke Alarm Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745173) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



第一个早晨总是令人尴尬不已。

晨间时光意味着懊悔与难堪，人们时常通过提供咖啡与吐司的方法将它们掩藏起来。或者，晨间时光意味着耳鬓厮磨，急切地倾诉永不消退的爱恋，乃至于谈婚论嫁。Bond尚未在春宵一夜的品质与次日清晨的状态之间找出必然联系，否则，他就得好好地让自己在床上表现 _糟糕_ 一点儿。说到底，尴尬的咖啡和吐司也比在回家路上买个玛芬蛋糕带回去要强。

第一个早晨的尴尬令他一向乐于在别人的家里打发这段时光。他自己的床也很舒服，但在对方的床上度过他们之间的第一晚有利于他第二天一早迅速跑路。这种需要把一个爱黏人的床伴扔出去的戏剧化行动往往会令邻居十分不快。

在用漱口水清洁口腔的时候，他思索着这次又会出现哪种情况。“我喜欢你，可我真的不是同性恋”，大概吧。又或者是“希望我们能展现出专业的态度，在工作上继续合作”。他不觉得Q是那种多愁善感的类型，所以他应该不会提起民事伴侣关系的法律条文，但Bond早已学到话不要说得太满的道理。被求婚总令他受宠若惊，尽管上一次发生这事儿时有把枪顶在他的头上（他至今仍未想明白她将那把.25藏在了哪里），然后他只好干掉了她。

他扣好昨天的衬衫，将它扎进裤子里，走出浴室，期待着映入眼帘的将是Q依然在他们昨晚共度春宵的床上昏昏欲睡，看上去懵懂而可爱。然而，毛毯散落在地板上，织成一条小径，穿过门扉直指走廊。Bond追随着这条合乎逻辑的线索，在厨房里发现了一个看上去有可能是Q的身影，假如他不是看上去就像一个……好吧，有点像个丧尸。

也许并不是有点像。也许他就是个丧尸。也许，只是因为那些面粉。

“我……”Q以一种Bond从未从这位军需官口中听到的语调开了口。那并非挫败，或者恼怒——那是一种 _茫然无措_ ，甚至可能是困惑。Bond有些不安，这种语调也许并非源于昨晚他们俩干的好事（那事儿毫无疑问美妙极了），而是源于…… _这个_ 。“有一次我在电影里看到有人把鸡蛋布里欧许端上床。”

所以 _这玩意_ 就是它了。Bond不是什么烘焙大师，但他很可以确定烤面包用的不是一滩泥泞的面糊，而是真正的面团。他走进厨房，一小滩面糊滑下案板，滴在地板上，引得Bond的视线一路向下。

“你什么都没穿。”片刻挣扎后，他注意到了这个事实。至于面糊，他认定不值一提。“假如你戴上眼镜，这东西的完成度会不会高一些？”

Q伸手摸了摸眼角，往那儿蹭上了一点面粉。“哦，好吧，眼镜就在附近，我敢肯定。这玩意一下子就被我搞砸了。”他转身眯缝着眼望向微波炉的方向。“看上去明明挺简单的啊。对于研究电路的人来说38个步骤并不算复杂。何况我还这么聪明。”

“这——”Bond欲言又止，不大确定现在到底算怎么一回事儿。Q是不是会为他的每一个情人做饭吃？（这真的能算是做饭吗？看上去完全就是个家庭化学实验。）还是说这一回是个特例？

终于，想着反正也得把衣物送去干洗店，他伸手搭上对方满是面粉的瘦削肩膀。“我有个更好的主意。你何不——”他考虑着Q的现状，认定独自入浴是相当不安全的，于是推翻了原有的提议。“我们何不冲个澡，然后我带你去吃真正的布里欧许？”

Q看着——准确地说，眯起眼看着——Bond，表情有些迷惘。“真正的布里欧许是别人亲手做出来，为了你的卓越表现而向你表示感谢的。还得配上草莓。还有奶油干酪。我通常起得很早，所以我以为我可以……”他叹了口气，这回绝对是挫败的一叹，然后挥了挥手。面粉在他的皮肤上掀起一阵薄薄的云雾，飘飘洒洒地落在一团糟的地板上。

尽管与Bond一样疲惫不堪，Q满是面粉的脸上露出的神情仍然令人心动。他伸手拂去Q睫毛上的面粉，心头涌起一股非同寻常的怜爱之情。“假如你愿意的话，我们可以买好布里欧许，还有草莓和奶油干酪，然后我可以在床上将它们喂到你嘴里。”这样说着，他忽然无比庆幸现在是周日的早晨，他们俩都不需要去上班。

Q叹息着将脸颊贴近Bond的手掌。“这为的是我的辛苦努力，还有我毁掉的不是你的厨房？”他充满希望地问道，“洗完澡之后我可以泡茶。或者咖啡，全凭你喜欢。”

暗暗思索着让Q靠近咖啡壶或者茶壶绝对是不安全的，Bond俯向前方，给了他一个干燥而满是面粉的吻。“听起来挺不错。”他轻松自如地撒了个谎，抓起他睡眼惺忪的军需官的手，回到浴室去了。


	2. 第二个早晨

总有些东西会触发杀手的本能：近在咫尺的枪口，抵住喉咙的刀刃，毒药的微妙色香。

奇怪得很，闹钟的蜂鸣声并不在上述之列。Bond抬眼望向他的天花板，试着弄明白是哪个邻居在他妈的周六一大早把闹钟音量调得这么响。这肯定值得开展一次刺杀行动，至少也得开枪射穿他的膝盖。他可以半闭着眼睛击中膝盖，然后回到床上，全程用时不到十分钟。

他闭上眼翻了个身，伸手去摸Q——

摸了个空。

Bond的双眼睁开了，瞪着床另一侧乱七八糟的毛毯。他回忆着上周末在军需官家里发生的事，一股逐渐滋长的疑虑爬上心头。

然后他想到了自己那一尘不染的厨房，由黑色花岗岩和不锈钢打造而成，可笑的石英小灯泡点缀其间。

一念之间，他已经翻身下地，无声地穿过卧室前往走廊，希望是自己误判了眼下的情势。

比起上周的灾难来说，这回Q至少穿了条睡裤，戴上了眼镜。他看上去也比上次稍微清醒了一点儿，跟着某种Bond听不见的音乐摇晃着身体。并且，他大概是听不见烟雾警报器的声音，炉子上一个浓烟滚滚的平底锅触发了它——锅看上去马上就要开始自燃了。

倒也不是说自燃就能让Q注意到它。他正忙着搅拌蛋液，跟着耳塞里的音乐无声地喃喃唱着，Bond可以确定就是它导致了Q对警报器的彻底忽视。

还没等Bond动手处理炉子，Q把蛋液放下，转身去取牛奶，它就放在炉子旁边的料理台上。

“妈的！”Q大喊一声，目瞪口呆地瞪着炉灶上的滚滚浓烟。“他妈的肉！”

从他短暂的、震惊引发的呆滞里回过神来，Bond抓起一条茶巾，拿起那坨曾经是一个崭新的不粘锅的玩意，将它放进水槽里，宣告了它的末日。他打开冷水，释放出一团蒸汽与烟雾分庭抗礼。

然后他抓住一根耳机线，喊道：“Q？”

Q转过身惊恐地望着Bond，看上去依然动弹不得。随后他一把扯下耳机，瑟缩了一下——警报声终于清晰可闻了，于是瑟缩变成了浑身发抖。

Q从Bond身边远远退开，在洗碗机旁边的架子上抓起一个烤盘。他开始冲着烟雾警报器挥舞着它，努力想要驱散浓烟。

“呃，窗子？”他回头大喊。

Bond摸到通风口，打开开关，将隔板高高地掀开。然后，忧虑地向Q投去一瞥——希望他不会用烤盘敲碎自己的头骨——他打开阳台的门，让晨间凉爽而湿润的空气吹拂进来。

回到厨房的半路上，他把一张餐椅搬到厨房门口的烟雾探测器下面。站在椅子上，他将烟雾探测器拆了下来，思索着开发商能不能修复他对石膏板做出的损坏。电线劈啪作响，手中这个破玩意的声响震耳欲聋。他忍住将它扔出阳台的冲动——就这个高度而言，它的冲击力对任何在此刻不幸路过楼下的人来说都是致命的——开始寻找它的电池盒。

然后，随着最后一声塑料的破裂声响，电线被扯了出来，世界终于安静了。

Q转身背对Bond，弯腰将烤盘放回架子上。依然没能直视Bond的眼睛，他清清嗓子，走向了水槽。他悲伤地俯视着平底锅，那玩意依然凶险地冒着烟。“你不玩曲棍球吧？”他安静地问道，低头戳了戳那堆东西。

Bond笑着从椅子上跳下来。他把毁掉的烟雾探测器扔在桌上，走到Q身边，在他转过身来的时候搂住他的腰。伸出另一只手，Bond从Q的睡裤口袋里捞出耳机和iPod。里面传来响亮富有节奏感的音乐。

他想到这片曾经是他的厨房的废墟，想到实际上他从没在这儿烹饪过除了咖啡和茶之外的任何食物。说到底，他买下这套公寓的时间不过短短数月。

他考虑着提议二人一起打扫厨房，但家政公司收取了一笔贵得堪称敲诈的费用来打理这间户主每个月只有一半时间入住的公寓，他决定让他们通过劳动来赚钱。

“回床上去吧，”低头轻轻用脸颊磨蹭Q的颈侧，他转而开口说道，“我可以打电话叫外卖。”

Q将双臂环绕在Bond的腰间，呻吟出声。“我真的以为我能搞定来着。不就是鸡蛋和香肠吗。就是香肠让我搞砸的。该死的肉。”他埋怨着，语气充满不屑。“真的。就连Kevin Rudolf也没法安慰我了。”他把Bond抱紧了些，又叹了口气。

“你真的能 _记住_ 发生过的事情吗，等你清醒了之后？”Bond抚摸着Q的背脊，好奇地问道。Q的身材瘦削、纤细而骨感，皮肤像丝绸般光滑，他本不应该这么迷人的，尤其是在将Bond的厨房摧毁大半之后。但Bond发现自己没法对他生气。完全不行。

心理学专业关于愤怒管理问题的案例也不过如此了，他沾沾自喜地想。

“大概记不住吧——所以我才一次又一次地重蹈覆辙。”然后他退后几步，责难地望着Bond。“都是猪肉的错。真的。我想用它来试着……”Q说到一半停了下来，眨了眨眼，“用来……”他看着水槽，又看向Bond，然后看向天花板上曾经装有烟雾探测器的那条裂缝。“我他妈的在干什么？”他开口发问，语调中充满震惊。他瞪向Bond，又眨了眨眼，快节奏的音乐成为了打破沉默的唯一声响。

“棒极了。”Bond喃喃自语，打断了他的话。他一把抱起Q，令对方惊叫着搂紧他的肩膀，然后去寻找最近的栖身之处——此刻，那便是客厅里那张松软的沙发。想要将融化的不粘锅散发出的烟雾和有毒气体抛在脑后，几小时慵懒的晨间爱抚是最好的办法。


	3. 第三个早晨

“Q？你到底在哪——”Bond话音未落，就注意到了Q办公室门边运动传感器的开关。闪烁的灯光下，睡意昏沉的军需官正从那张他处理焊接工作时才会用到的、昂贵的木质办公桌上抬起脑袋。他的脸颊一侧印上了电路板的形状，粘在下巴上的一个电阻器掉了下来。

睡眼惺忪的军需官已经迅速成为了Bond在这个世界上最喜爱的东西。Q为了证明自己不戴眼镜也能看清东西而努力眨眼的样子真是迷人极了。

“又是俄罗斯祖国母亲吗？她可真是个贱人。”Q困倦地喃喃自语，打了个大大的哈欠。他甩了甩脑袋，让头顶的头发滑稽地垂落下来。“不过夏天就另当别论了。舒服着呢。”

没有一句不是废话，但Bond对于Q在刚睡醒时的此类表现早有心理准备。“我需要你的授权码来登录服务器。”忍住前往Q身旁的冲动，他走到那台一人高的工作站前。鼠标的移动唤醒了这台机器，屏幕上显示出登陆界面。“用户名？”

“我在考虑 _zavtrak_ [1]，”Q继续道。他从工作站旁那把无靠背的椅子上站起来，令人揪心地趔趄了一下，然后迷迷糊糊地走到Bond身边，趴在键盘上开始打字。“好吧，他们对肉类的热爱可不怎么样。我想我们已经证明了在与肉类相关的问题上，我那有违自己道德信条的行为只能导致一场灾难，还有一次前往那个令人厌恶的地方更换平底锅的忏悔之旅。”他键入完毕，挺直身子，找了个舒服的位置倚在Bond身上。

“据我所知，”Bond开始搜索文件，寻找一切与Alec当前任务的相关信息。“俄罗斯的早餐中通常并不包含某种程度上具有毒性的烟雾。我想我们还是应该锁定在茶和吐司上？”向Q的方向瞥了一眼，他从键盘上抬起手，从对方的头发里揪出一只在那儿筑巢的电容器。他郑重其事地把它还给了Q。

Q眉头紧锁地接过那只电容器。“你知不知道烤吐司机的效率有多低……”他对着电容器眨了眨眼，然后冲Bond笑了起来。“就是茶和吐司了！”他转向他的焊接工作台，拎起一个透明的塑料箱子，里面装满工具，一捆电线，一大把Bond不认识的电子元件。“给我十分钟。呃，二十分钟。”他面带微笑地从Bond身边走向门口，中途停下来在Bond的面颊上留下一个轻轻的吻。“三十分钟吧。安全起见。”

要是换了别的时候，Bond可能会担心他。这会儿，他只是点点头，然后继续搜索一切关于Alec任务的情报。Bond的情报显示Alec的任务陷入了困境，只是他的情报来源死在了一场极其非法、不该在英国的领土上发生的审讯当中，留下他独自一人急切地想要在时间耗尽之前联系上他最好的朋友。

二十分钟过去了，三十分钟，四十分钟，一个小时，终于， _终于_ ，Bond发现了Alec。谢天谢地他联络了当地的支部，负责人向他保证Alec已经安全地登上一架飞机，置身于回伦敦的途中，并且毫发无损。

Bond靠在工作站上给自己点了根烟，把禁烟令抛到脑后。Alec还活着。任务没有搞砸。 _谢天谢地_ 。

他才深深地吸了一口，警报声就响起来了——是那急切的、过于熟悉的蜂鸣声，只是这次还伴随着一阵闪烁的黄色灯光。

Bond用俄语恶毒地咒骂着，将烟头扔在地砖上，用鞋尖踩灭它，但警报声依然如故。他环顾四周，想象着假如他就为了抽根烟结果弄得整个他妈的MI6都得紧急撤离，M该气成什么样。但是，并非如此——军需部这条隧道中的警报并不会导致整栋楼的疏散。与这条隧道相连的只有一个紧急撤离楼梯，两个载人电梯，一个货梯，以及一条机动车通道。

说到底，这里是军需部。他们 _无时无刻_ 不在制造爆炸。

所以他又点了根烟，慢悠悠地走出去，对刺耳的警报声充耳不闻。他得向Q表示感谢——最好是找个方便的，半私密化的水平面来实施这事儿——之后去机场接Alec，并且为他没好好保持联络而活剥了他的皮。

想到吐司和茶，他悠闲地溜达着走进最近的军需部休息室……

在那儿，Q躺在地板上，举着螺丝起子摆出防卫的姿势，冲着一位年长的女人笑个不停，她正严厉地俯视着他。

“你怎么敢说这不是个绝妙的主意，”Q咯咯地笑着。“我都记不清我为什么要这么做了，但是这些LED灯……”

Bond朝Q挥手的方向瞟了一眼。一台烤吐司机侧翻着躺在他身边，电线不祥地卷缩在一旁，四个吐司槽分别焕发出四种不同的颜色。

Danielle Marsh，军需部的二把手将她凶恶的目光投向Bond，后者立刻把手里的烟藏到身后。说真的，在一切灾难当中，一根香烟跟墙上的插座里飘出的黑烟相比根本微不足道……那黑烟，在Bond的注视下，闪烁着火花，逐渐开始引燃一团明亮而活泼的金色火焰。

“着火了。”他镇定地说道，冲着墙点头示意。然后他意识到墙上的插座连接着一条延长电线，电线连接着烤吐司机，烤吐司机连接着他那昏昏欲睡的工程师情人。

“借过。”他把手中的烟递给Danielle，让她别挡着路。然后他扑向Q，将他从烤吐司机旁边拉开，勇敢地抓住电线用力一拽。

电线并没有被拽下来，整个插座都被拽掉了，从墙板到电线到一个显然是被Q插进墙身里的临时变压器，它想必是为了增加烤吐司机的电力而设置的。

“James！”Q快活地喊道。“来的这么晚，你在这儿干什么呢？你看到我的发明了吗？或者应该把它称做一个改进，说真的。”然而那过载的电线劈啪作响，终于引起了他的注意，他转过身瞪着墙壁。“哦，这可不太妙。”随后他抬头看向天花板上闪烁的黄灯，皱起眉头。

“James。”Danielle不怎么快活地说。

Q的级别比任何一个资深的00特工都要高。严格意义上说来，Danielle并非如此，但在这间休息室里，只有一个人能让Bond真正感到害怕。这个人并不是他瘦削的天才军需官。

“是的，夫人。”Bond说着，温柔地拿走Q的螺丝起子，催促他回到他的办公室，好在沙发上正经打个盹。

“我有个了不起的主意，James——你知道烤吐司机里的电线为什么是直的吗，那是因为设计它们的工程师显然都是一群极端乏味和缺乏想象力的家伙。我拆开那台机器改装电线，让它能在面包上烤出‘007’的纹样，外边还有一个框。这简直 _棒透了_ 。”他歪着头睡意朦胧地冲Bond微笑着。“但我马上就觉得，既然已经把它拆开了，我说不定可以把它改装得 _更神奇_ ，给它来点色彩。但这就需要超出这台设备极限的电力。所以我必须得……”他打了个哈欠，向Bond手中的螺丝起子挥了挥手。“然后Danielle就不高兴了。她都不让我给她烤个007吐司。真没礼貌。”Q气鼓鼓地说。

“你真可爱。”Bond说。对于Q那表达……爱意？昏昏欲睡的爱意？的古怪方式，他感到有些惶惶然不知所措。

“James！”Danielle在他俩身后喊道。

“夫人？”

“别让他回他的办公室，James。马上带着他离开这栋建筑。我不想看到你们俩一起被逮捕。”她威胁道。

轻轻地一点头，Bond把螺丝起子扔到身边的桌子上，引导着Q向机动车通道走去。他要带Q回家——他的厨房还没完全修好，所以Q能造成的破坏有限，除非他决定要“改进”冰箱里的自动制冰机，好在他的厨房破坏战略书里加上水淹这么一项。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. 俄语завтрак，早餐


	4. 第三个早晨（其二）

“那一刻我意识到，我得有所行动，否则就完了。”Alec疲惫地走进Bond为他打开的门。“所以我就炸掉那栋楼，逃了出来。”

“这个挑衅Mallory威信的低调之举倒很像是在试着清除……”Bond陷入了沉默。他闻到了烧焦的咖啡的气味。

也许他已经是个老古董了，但依然还能搞定些新把戏。这一回，在花了两个小时感谢Q努力为他打造私人订制烤吐司的这份（误入歧途的）体贴之情后，他把他坠入梦乡的军需官留在了主卧的床上。然后，以为一切平安无事的他就去机场接Alec了。

显然“平安”这回事注定不会进入他与Q的同居生活。

Alec准备掏出他那把非法带上飞机的枪，Bond伸手按下他的行李，说道：“那是Q。”

“军需——哦，想起来了。你 _还在_ 跟他鬼混？”Alec疑惑地问道，“已经有……我说不好，一周半的时间了？”

“两周。”Bond向厨房走去。

“妈啊，这基本就等于嫁给你了。你是不是生病了？你快死了吗？我能不能继承你的公寓？”

“别逼我亲手打死你。”Bond说着，在厨房门口停了下来。

这一回，厨房里没有黑烟和融化的不粘锅-腊肠混合物。取而代之的是一壶咖啡的残骸，差不多只剩下一层焦糖色的脆皮.半裸的军需官躺在地下，脑袋枕在一叠茶巾上，一个相当昂贵的吐司烤箱在他身边毁了个七零八落。

这就是了。这绝对是爱意的表现。Bond的胸中涌起一股暖流。他无法抑制地扯动嘴角露出一个微笑。看起来Q拆了 _某种东西_ 的部件——可能是蓝光放映机。

Bond花了一点时间才把注意力从Q平静的表情上转移到吐司烤箱的残骸上来。然而转过头时，他看见的是一台老式苹果电脑和一个游戏手柄。顺着电线看去，它们俩都与吐司烤箱连接着。

一台Mac 2，一个手柄，还有一台看上去像是来自某集 _机器人大擂台_ 里的吐司烤箱。它暂时还没开始发光，但Bond以为所有的插头都已经插好，于是沿着墙壁四处寻找烧焦的痕迹和明火，他随即意识到Q还没做到那个地步。一股五颜六色的电线扭成一团乱麻，蜿蜒地绕过Q爬向他的身后，插在一个接线板上。这个接线板离墙面还有几厘米的距离，并没有插进插座。

“这……”Alec开了口，视线越过Bond的肩头。“这他妈的是什么玩意？”

“说话注意点儿。这位是为我们提供性命攸关的装备的人。”

“那是你的吐司烤箱吗？”

Bond颤抖了一下。“ _说不定_ 现在还能用。”他大胆地做出了猜测，尽管心中依然存疑。他走进厨房，蹲下来拍拍Q的肩。“Q？”

Q呻吟一声，闭着眼睛翻过身来。“咖啡？还是俄罗斯的事儿又来了？”

“你干掉了我的吐司烤箱。来吧，快起来。”Bond伸手搂住Q。他忍住把对方抱起来的冲动，扶着他坐了起来。“回床上去吧。”

Q打了个哈欠，脑袋向前垂到Bond肩上。“我干掉谁了？”Bond还没来得及作答，Q就充足了电。他直直地坐起来，其速度之快，差点撞到惊讶不已的Bond。“哦！我没有干掉它！我只是做了些 _改进_ 。”

他转向墙边的电线，慢悠悠地膝行向前，往地上一坐，捡起接线板的插头，又摇摇晃晃地跪起来，面对墙壁。他向墙壁挪动了最后的几厘米，双手在身前挥舞了一会儿。转过身，他眯缝着眼看向Bond。“你没准想往后退一点儿。以防万一。”

Bond瞥向Alec，后者瞪着他们，表情介于目瞪口呆的震惊和意味深长的窃笑之间。终于他笑逐颜开，懒洋洋地靠在门框上，双臂抱在胸前。“继续啊。多有意思。”

“让我来吧。”Bond说道。他终于决定，一个睡眠不足的天才是比一个00特工更有价值的MI6人力资源。并且，他的心脏至少已经停跳过两次了。再来一次也没什么大不了的。

他从Q手中夺走插头（遭到了Q单方面的愚蠢抵抗），小心地从他身旁走开，把插头插进插座里，掩饰住了自己下意识的畏缩。

平安无事。连Q都为此惊讶地笑了。带着笑容，他轻轻往Bond腿上捶了一下。“哦，叫你不相信我。”说着，他回到那台Mac 2前，按动一个无形的开关打开了它，然后来到吐司烤箱旁边，让那台旧电脑轰鸣着慢慢复苏。他将它竖起来，审视着内部组件，然后将侧面板装好。

“要面包吗？”他说。Bond曾经听到过他用相同的语调要求协助处理军需部的一些低端科技产品。此刻，他希冀地伸出一只手，另一只手则忙着检查吐司插槽里的线路。

Bond不愿从他此刻所处的战略位置撤退，在这儿他可以迅速对那场极有可能发生的灾难做出反应。“Alec？”

“好吧。早上好，Q。”Alec说着，终于步入战场。他跨过地上的电器，打开闪闪发光的不锈钢面包盒。“三明治白面包，James？真的假的？”他责备道，将包裹着塑料膜的半块面包扔在一边，转而拿出Bond为稍晚些时候他和Q的一顿意式晚宴——他拒绝使用“浪漫”这个词——准备的大蒜干酪乡村面包来。

“配花生酱挺不错。”Q喃喃地说。“等等，这是006吗？”他将他的长腿伸展开来，从跪坐的姿势改为盘腿坐在电脑前，稍稍回身冲Alec点头致意。“欢迎回家，特工。”说着，打了个呵欠。

“多谢。”Alec拿起锯齿状的面包刀，开始切片。

Bond强忍住一声叹息。过一会儿他会出门再买一块面包，补充被Q糟蹋掉的库存。Alec递给Q两片面包。慢慢啃着面包剩下的部分，他拿起咖啡壶，狐疑地打量着它底部皲裂的一层咖啡残留物。

“还记得我上周跟你提过的那个程序吗？我正在设计的那个，在遇到锁住的门时用来更好地预测你们的需求？”Q向面包伸出手臂，呵欠连天地抓起了它们。他将它们塞进面包机的凹槽里，毫不迟疑地按下了按钮。“我遇到了一点困难。理论上说这很简单，就是用一种算法计算你们在建筑物内的行进速度与进度，在你们到达的时候执行标记与开锁的动作。实际测试时，它的成功率很高，但有着10秒左右的误差范围。在你们夺路狂奔，身后还有一群愤怒的武装人员穷追不舍的情况下，这时间实在是太长了。”

那台Mac 2的显像管终于投入了工作，蓝色的屏幕在Q的眼镜上反射着古怪的光芒，Q咧嘴笑了笑，拉动了摇杆。

“这跟吐司有什么关系吗？”Alec边说边打开了水槽里的龙头。他将玻璃咖啡壶放了下来，它迅速地碎裂了。

两个特工条件反射地颤抖了一下。Q环顾四周的地板，好像在找什么东西。然后他惊讶地抬起头看着Alec，又看看Bond。“不是我干的。”他严肃地说着，又打了个呵欠。

“去机场之前是 _你_ 煮的咖啡？”Alec问Bond。

“我在航站楼里的咖啡馆停留了一下，但也没有睡着。”Bond向他承认道，然后带着一丝怀疑看向Q。与一个昏昏欲睡的、可爱得 _不可思议_ 的军需官相比，咖啡壶只是一点微不足道的代价。然而一场大型电气火灾恐怕就要超出他的承保范围了。厨房的墙面恐怕还跟别人家的屋子连着呢。

Alec关掉水龙头，让碎玻璃留在水槽底部。此时他才想起要关掉咖啡机的开关。“所以，我是该问一句为什么这儿有台该死的电脑跟你的吐司烤箱连在一起，还是直接去冲个澡，假设这间公寓会在我离开之后被烧个干净？”

“预测算法，进度，最终目标……需要改进的简单运算。”Q用摇杆做了些什么，Mac的蓝屏随即消失了，一个老式的ATARI标志迅速地取而代之。片刻之后，百足虫出现在屏幕上。Q开始以Bond意想不到的气势玩游戏，尽管他此刻跟梦游没什么区别。梦——游？Bond摇摇头，注视着Q有条不紊地干掉一只又一只虫子。

“摇杆的部分是有些不一样，但这跟我的开锁程序还算有点关系，对吧？”Q低声地嘟囔着。他杀掉一只蜘蛛，炸断了这只数码生物的尾巴，并且终于，终于干掉了最后两只到处乱跑的个体。游戏奏起了片尾曲，音乐从一个可拆卸的便携音箱里传出。Q笑了出来。

“赢啦！”他大喊一声，然后向后倒去，脑袋在瓷砖上撞出一声巨响。伸出一只手，他指了指吐司烤箱，不到一秒种的时间，里边的面包就弹了出来。

Q冲着焦黑的面包皱起眉头。“迟了四秒，而且烤焦了。不过这是个不错的开始。”他沉思着说道。腾出一只手揉了揉后脑勺，他抬头看着Bond。“你觉得怎么样？”

Bond想不出什么办法能回答这个问题，同时又不威胁到他与这位古怪的天才军需官刚刚萌芽的感情。幸运的是，Alec十分乐意为他打个掩护。

“这简直太有创意了。”他做出这样的宣告，一边向Q伸出手。一等Q抓住他的手，Alec就将他拽了起来。Bond迅速上前一步，帮忙扶住了他（顺手拔掉了吐司烤箱的插头），搂住Q的腰。“干得漂亮，Q，真的。”Alec拍拍他的肩膀。

“你得给我们讲讲这个。”Bond补充道。“等你睡足了觉 _之后_ 。”

“睡个三天左右。”Alec低声说道。

Q来回扫视着Bond和Alec，失望之情溢于言表。“它计算的是游戏结束的时间，由此让吐司定时烤好。门，特工们，跟它是一样的原理。”

“你是个天才。”Bond再次向他保证，并亲了亲他的脸颊。至少这回再没有面粉或者电子元件挡他的道了。“再把代码升级一下就搞定了，对吗？这个以后再做也不迟。Alec今天会住在这儿，所以别去客房里转悠。”他加了一句，领着Q走向厨房门口。

“别迁就我啦。”Q叹道。“没事儿，你说得对。我会修好你的吐司烤箱，把Sue叫过来取走她的设备。就我对她的了解，她会用这个改进过的程序在她的焊接课上对讨论设计方案的学生做一些可怕的事情。”他从口袋里掏出手机，开始发短信。“晚安，Trevelyan。”

Bond也掏出手机。“经过你的改造，它一定会很好用。”他说着，将手机扔在料理台上。没必要费心锁上它，这只会激励Alec动手破解密码。“现在是早晨10点。所以你才想起煮咖啡吧？”他随口问道，随后才意识到 _整个咖啡壶_ 都是空的。“我的天哪，你把一壶咖啡全喝了？”

“你说，假如我把它跟别的东西连接起来， _任何_ 与早餐无关的都行，我的成功率是不是能高一点儿？”Q问道。“比如说，炖锅？不，这肯定不行。帕尼尼烤架应该不错？”

“你真的喝了，是么？”Bond仔细地思索着他应该如何把Q从这种咖啡因兴奋中拽下来。他的黑眼圈相当重，看上去像是随时可能昏睡过去的样子，这种状态下他无疑只能焦虑不安地打个盹儿，没法得到健康的睡眠。

他抱住Q，将他带出厨房，前往主卧。“Alec，你能不能——”

“我已经动手了。”Alec伴随着碎玻璃咔嚓咔嚓的响声喊道。

“至于 _你_ ，就睡个觉吧。”Bond告诉Q。“我们可以在今晚去购物的时候讨论一下给厨房设备升级的问题。”

“升级厨房的购物之旅？”Q问道。他筋疲力尽地把头靠在Bond肩上，声音里带着一点点兴奋。“你要跟我一起去店里，在那儿有好多东西可买，还可以炸掉？”

“我本来只打算买块面包，因为Alec在冲澡之前就把原来那块吃完了。”Bond无声地笑着。他推开主卧室的门，引领着Q走了进去。“不过没问题，假如你愿意的话。只是咱们离开商店之前千万别炸掉任何东西。”

“我做了吐司！”Q骄傲地说。

“可不是嘛。”


	5. 事不过五

“天亮了。”Bond把脸埋在Q的颈后，一只手抚过他腰侧光滑白皙的肌肤。Q的心依然跳得很厉害，轻轻的喘息着。“你可以告诉Mallory你成功地用一整晚的时间阻止了我杀掉那个混蛋，现在他已经安然无恙地离开英国领土了。”

“我做了这种事吗？”Q上气不接下气地笑出声来。“好吧，我同意这个说法。我把那个丧心病狂的叛徒完全抛在脑后了，就在你……”他向空中含糊地挥了挥手，“用上你的舌头的时候。”他翻过身来，把一只瘦削的膝盖挤进对方的两腿之间。“我 _本来_ 打算追踪他，确保他远远地离开了这儿，但现在看起来完全没必要。”他向Bond依偎得更紧了些。

Bond翻过身仰面躺平，把Q拽到自己身上。“也许我应该改行做雇佣兵。这样就可以杀了他，又不必担心那些外交豁免权之类的胡扯。全世界都会感谢我。我会像电视上那个美国连环杀手一样的。”

“除开他根本拿不到报酬，只是被追捕而已。”Q向他指出。“不过，我可以找出很多种有意思的方法让你的目标生不如死。把他加入匿名者的头号黑名单里。一等他在美国落地，就把他的照片在雇佣杀手的论坛上传播开来。”他伸手与Bond十指交缠，笑得十分诡异。“哦，我想到了。可以给他发个小广告，声称自己喜欢在中央公园里被穿着全套皮革装束的陌生人打屁股。”

“我不知道哪个更糟，是你在跟我干了半个晚上之后想到了这种事，还是我觉得这个想法非常性感，特别可爱。”Bond说着，伸出手去把Q那一团乱麻般的头发弄得更乱。午夜之前，他们终于离开MI6的时候，那团乱麻就已经是那个样子了。Bond很怀疑Q能不能用梳子把它梳开，进而又开始怀疑Q到底有没有梳子。“但在我们进一步讨论它之前，我需要来上一点街角咖啡馆里的咖啡和点心。”

Q昏昏欲睡地微笑着，凑近去轻轻地吻了Bond一下，随后起身离开。“你去冲澡。”他从Bond身上滚下来，捡起地板上的裤子，头发狂野地向四面八方竖起。“出门之前让我查个邮件。”

Bond窃笑着抓住他的裤子，想把它拽下来。“或者你可以在查完邮件之后来跟我一起冲澡。”

也许是有意为之，也许是Bond的拉拽对于瘦削得不可思议的Q来说确实过于用力了，他顺势跟裤子一同倒在Bond身上。“假如我照你说的做，那就吃不到点心了，因为我们可抢不过刚刚做完礼拜的人群。今天是周日，从教堂里出来的人就像11年一遇的蝗虫一样泛滥成灾。”

Bond把Q按在身下，认为对方的裤子必须得保持在脱下的状态。然而，牙刷和马桶也是当前的优先事项。所以他以一个浅尝辄止的吻喂饱了自己，然后从Q身旁滚下来，在床的一侧站起身。他一把抓起自己扔向墙角的裤子。

“咱们就呆在家里吧。我有鸡蛋和面包，我想。假如没有，那叫外卖也行。”他最终决定。“我去冲澡。差不多五分钟吧？”

“多么苛刻的男朋友。”Q指责道，然而并没有重新把裤子穿起来。“五分钟。”他表达了赞许，同时陷入了沉思，面露几分诡秘之色。发现Bond盯着他时，他耸耸一边肩膀，倒退着向门边走了几步，始终面带微笑。“不过，我现在有点饿了。我先去看看冰箱里有什么。”

“无论有什么东西失踪，都打电话给Alec。肯定是他干的。我知道他昨天下午在这儿，可能是懒得去食品店买吃的。”走进浴室时，Bond冲着走廊喊道。

他打开沐浴喷头，上了个厕所，又拿起自己的牙刷，它就紧挨在Q的牙刷旁边。他默默无言地盯着另一根牙刷看了好一会儿，等待着那种尴尬的、领地被入侵后的纠结感在心中升起，但什么也没有发生。不知怎么的，那位瘦瘦小小的军需官在Bond的生活中为自己开辟出了一个位置。并不算太大——还没到那个地步。水槽边的一根牙刷，抽屉里的内裤、袜子和T恤，客厅中闲置的玻璃杯，床边Q那一侧多出来的一个手机充电器……

属于Q _自己_ 的一侧。有他喜欢的记忆海绵枕。

Bond露出一个极细微的笑容，想着他把自己的一切都打理得多好，一切都井井有条。为什么Q想要的是 _他_ ，他毫无头绪。Q想要谁都可以。他待人亲切（对不起，LZ看到这里忍不住笑出了声，实在忍不住，对不起，哈哈哈哈哈哈），才华横溢，用独特的品味装点Bond乏善可陈的衣橱（LZ已经笑裂了，对不起以后不会再这样了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）。并且，他想要的是 _Bond_ 。

说到底，每个人都有些疯狂的时刻，都有自己的死穴。显然，Bond就是Q的死穴。

他刷了牙。假如他把自己的牙刷放在Q的牙刷旁边时笑得有点蠢，至少此刻并没有目击证人与他共处一室。站到沐浴喷头下面，他迅速地洗好头发，等着Q结束厨房盘点，加入他的沐浴。Q做事讲究公平，这意味着假使Bond放任自己花上10分钟为Q洗头，那么Q也会坚持投桃报李——这对Bond军人式样的短发来说十分荒唐。所以最好抢先把事情搞定。

正当他洗去头上的泡沫时，卧室的门发出砰然一响，一个声音喊道：“James！”

 _Q_ 。

他推开浴室的门，肾上腺素在血管中奔腾。他没有猛然奔跑起来，只是因为不想在大理石地板上滑倒，摔裂自己的头骨。两秒钟之内他就摸到洗手间门边，打开了它，正赶上Q飞奔而入，面带一种恐怖的坚决神情。他冲到Bond那一侧床边，而非自己的一侧，拉开了抽屉。

Q的床头抽屉里包罗万象，从耳机到工具箱到眼药水到各种电线到套子到润滑剂什么都有。

不像Bond，他的抽屉里任何时候都只有一样东西：他的枪。

一眨眼的功夫Bond就冲向了Q，他用了一点点时间在心里赞赏了Q的射击姿势，跟自己教他的一模一样。紧跟在Q身后的是一个健壮到可笑地步的男人，全副武装，举手瞄准了Q。

Bond的本能反应是扑向前去挡在对方的射程之内，但他知道自己赶不上了。一阵恐惧的痛苦与悔恨涌上心头，因为他 _无能为力_ ，直到他的训练成果接管了一切。

然而一切都太迟了，因为Q——那毫无实战经验，从未在射击场以外的地方开过枪的瘦瘦小小的军需官——并没有犹豫。他按照先前受过的训练那样设计：一枪命中中心，调整准心，再次开火。

他们的敌人，管他是谁，晚了一步才开枪，似乎是迟疑着不相信Q真的会射中他。Q的第一枪扰乱了他的准心，他的回击射偏了。

Bond冲向攻击者，对方开始撤退，蹒跚地退回走廊里。“Q！”他喊了一声，回头看去。没有流血的迹象。尽管本能尖叫着让他赶往他的恋人身边，他首先得把局势控制住。

“呃，我没事！”Q大喊道。他跳上床，又跳下去，这回打开的是他自己的抽屉。

假如他能做到这样的动作，那显然是毫发无伤。Bond这样告诉自己，于是继续向走廊里的攻击者奔去。

那人已经倒下，倚靠在那张Bond一直不太喜欢的小圆桌上，咳出鲜血。Bond轻而易举地缴了他的械，在胸口被射穿两个洞的情况下，他的抵抗显得微不足道。活捉此人并送去审问的念头在Bond脑海中一晃而过，取而代之的是一股剧烈而恶毒的思绪提醒他， _那人冲着Q开枪_ 。

小心翼翼地，Bond把他的枪搁在小圆桌上。

片刻之后，Q急匆匆地走出卧室，手持一捆乱七八糟的线缆，看上去就像一束古怪的塑料花束。“假如你——”才说出这几个字，骨头 _啪的一声_ 脆响就让他陷入了沉默。Bond几乎折断了那个攻击者的脖子。

“那么，我想你用不着这些了。”片刻的震惊之后，Q说道。他把线缆扔在地上，低头注视着那位入侵者。“这 _到底_ 是谁？我一直觉得我杀的第一个人会是个知名人士——更加类似于邪恶的天才那种，不是这种穿着廉价套装的健身狂人。”

Bond退后几步，想着Q刚刚看见他杀人了。哦，他以前听到过，但从未 _亲历_ 过Bond的工作内容带来的这种突如其来的、残酷的震慑。

然而他并没有畏缩。震惊的确是有的，没错——呼吸急促，瞳孔放大，不寻常的面色苍白——但他还能坚持住。

此刻他才意识到Q没穿衣服——他俩都没穿——他发现Q全身上下并没有血迹，除开脚上，他踩进了已经气绝身亡的攻击者的血泊里。Bond小心地接近他，想要用触摸的方式确认Q和他肉眼所见的一样没有受伤。

Bond以为他会退开，但Q对这份温情表现出了近乎感激的情绪。他几乎是扑进了Bond怀里，轻轻地颤抖着。“这混蛋打了我个措手不及。”他阴郁地说着，视线依然没有离开地上的尸体。

Bond让Q转过身，驱赶着他回到卧室。他的大脑飞速运转，但所有思绪都指向同一个结果： _Q有危险，需要保护_ 。他给予自己五秒钟的奢侈时间来把面孔埋在Q的颈边，让脸颊感受他脉搏强劲而急速的跳动，然后不情不愿地松开了怀抱。

“我要报告这件事。警方也许已经在路上了。咱们可能得穿上裤子。”他有些遗憾地说道。

“这就是我计划中最完美的一个倒霉的早晨。”Q也满怀遗憾地开了口，与他无礼的语气不符的是，他的手臂依然环绕在Bond腰间。然后他猛地抬起头，望向走廊的方向，喃喃地说了一句：“哦，我操。”

Bond吸了口气，闻到一股过于熟悉的气味，此时那才换上不久的厨房烟雾警报器恰好开始发出蜂鸣声。

他收紧了搂住Q的手臂，说：“让我猜猜。你想在我冲完澡之后用早餐给我一个惊喜？”

“我他妈的被诅咒了，”Q低下头，把脸藏在Bond颈窝。“至少这回并不 _全是_ 我的责任吧。”

“我刚刚增加了我的保险金额。你去打电话。跟他们摆摆架子——你会喜欢的。我来收拾厨房。”

Q点点头，依然把脸埋在Bond怀里。过了一段漫长而安静的时间，Bond几乎可以感觉到Q的心率逐渐恢复正常水平，他终于退后一步，站直身体。“手机在我裤子口袋里。”他自言自语道，随后寻觅到那条牛仔裤的位置，向它走过去。他抖了抖它，将它穿上，然后从口袋里掏出手机。最后向尸体投去一瞥，他盘腿坐在床的中央，将身后的一堆麻烦事儿抛在一旁。

Bond听了听Q拨打的号码，然后转身去处理厨房。他得跨过走廊里的那具尸体才能到达那儿，他有些恶毒地觉得这件事肯定与他的“外交豁免”目标有关，那人此刻已安全出境。否则这一切也太巧了。

假如Mallory能让他杀了那个混蛋……

但此刻思考这些已没有意义，Bond这样提醒自己，举起一张餐椅，将它搬到厨房的烟雾报警器下面。果然，匆匆一瞥令他注意到鸡蛋——现在已经接近一块濒临爆炸的黑曜石般的状态——正在炉架上快活地冒着黑烟。

至少房产商还没来得及漆好那块明显是在前些日子修补过的天花板。

可怜的Q，他这样想着，一边爬上椅子去扯下烟雾报警器来。他真是没有做早餐的运气。


	6. 有志者事竟成

Bond在烤箱门砰然开启的声响中醒来，听到Q一阵开心的大笑。空气中弥漫着肉桂的芳香，但Bond并没有时间仔细品味，因为他那六英尺高、瘦成一道闪电的军需官扑到他的身上，头发翘得乱七八糟，眼睛闪闪发光，掩饰不住脸上的笑容。

“早上好。”Q用一种与他几近疯癫的肢体语言完全不符的平静语调说道。“睡得好吗？”

“你也太不老实了。”Bond喃喃地说着，在被单底下抬起手臂。他以一个迅速的动作用被单将Q包裹起来，翻身压住了他。低头冲Q微笑着，他伸手摘掉对方的眼镜。“你起床多久了？为什么不叫醒我？”他问道，一边俯身亲吻Q长出了些胡茬的下巴。

“我昨夜根本睡不着，”Q扬起下巴，伸手抚摸Bond短短的头发。“大半个晚上都在读书，塞着耳机看Youtube上的视频，以免吵醒你。”他转过头快速地在Bond唇边偷了个吻，然后退后一点儿。“来吧。快问我在Youtube上看了什么视频，读了什么书。”

“你看了”——Bond的吻落在Q的耳垂上——“什么视频”——随即向下舔舐Q的脉搏——“让你不愿和我一起”——他温柔地在那儿落下轻吻——“在床上消磨整晚的时光？”

Q发出惬意的呻吟，将Bond拽下来吻住了他，尽管对方还没找到机会起床刷牙。Q探索着他的口腔，片刻之间，Bond意识到Q尝起来并非牙膏的味道，而是肉桂和糖浆。

“化学，”Q抬起头，说道，“以及关于伦敦公寓中普遍安装的炉灶的热力学。好吧，不光是炉灶，也包括烤箱。我感觉受益匪浅啊。”

Bond心头升起的恐慌感转瞬即逝，因为他发现整个公寓里静悄悄的——没有烟雾警报——甜蜜的肉桂香味缓缓弥漫开来，没有一丝烧焦的气息。他微笑着低头注视Q明亮的双眼：“你真是个聪明的小混蛋，是不是？”

Q正欲张口作答，但一阵连续不断的蜂鸣声忽然响起。他露齿一笑，将Bond掀下身去。“你知道他们还开发了厨房用的计时程序吗？”说着，他从床上一跃而起。

Bond翻身仰躺在床上。“从来没有人为了一个该死的程序从我的床上溜走过！”他大喊着，为Q欢天喜地的热切情绪而露出窃笑。缓缓地从床上起身，他走向洗手间，想着大概还有两分钟时间，Q就会破门而入向他展示自己的作品了。

天哪，他真希望一切都能顺心如意。他真不想在Q脸上看到失望的表情——特别是在他对自己付诸的努力如此自豪的时候。

只用了90秒，Bond梳洗完毕，走向厨房，身上穿了一条睡裤和一件T恤，纯粹是为了抵御任何形式的喷溅物体。

Q抬起头，对着Bond穿的衣服露出微笑。他正在一个碗里搅拌某种粘稠的白色物体。“这次只用了烤箱，没用炉子。”他用湿漉漉的勺子指了指那张小餐桌，“两分钟就好。先坐吧？”

“不如我来煮咖啡？”Bond提议道。他注视着那把勺子，上面沾满的东西可能是糖霜。那是仅由糖和牛奶制成的浓稠物体，他此刻的思绪与厨房毫不相干。他在想的是等用完那些糖霜之后就得换床单了。

“已经煮好了。”Q若无其事地向咖啡壶投去一瞥。“金属制的咖啡壶是个不错的选择。”他开始动手将浓稠的糖霜倒在平底锅里，左右摇晃。随后，他把碗端平，用手指抹去滴出碗边的糖霜，将手指放进嘴里。

Bond向他投去不加掩饰的饥渴目光。

浑然不觉自己的动作引起了怎样的反应，Q放下碗，取来甜品盘和马克杯，向餐桌走到一半，又折回去拿了些叉子。然后他将所有东西放在Bond面前，露出一个大获全胜的表情。

Bond坐在那儿，抓住Q的手腕，将他拉近些。“你真是棒极了。你知道的。”说着，他全心全意地给了Q轻轻一吻。

“事情终于步上正轨的时候他才这么说。”Q轻轻地笑着，回到炉子边上，拿起他刚刚倒入糖霜的平底锅。他把它搁在他们之间的桌面上，Bond低下头，看到锅里摆放着一堆完美无瑕的肉桂卷。“挑正中间的那个，或者在边上挑一个。”Q饶有兴味地提议。

“好吧，你怎么做到的？”Bond笑道。他站起身来，当Q抬头看向他时，他说：“我去拿咖啡，你呆在这儿，给我解释一下这个……完美的作品。”

“恶魔的仪式。血祭。魔法阵。最后终于领悟到了魔法背后的科学。”Q目送Bond前去取来咖啡壶。“以及对一个富有幽默感的伴侣不可思议的耐心。”

Bond拿起那个金属咖啡壶，发现它的电源已经关掉了——这个安全设施在他挑选产品的过程中起到了决定性作用。他将它拿到Q身边，为二人的杯子加满咖啡。

放下咖啡壶，他抬起手，用手指梳理Q的头发。“很显然，无论你现在想要什么我都愿意满足你。”他思索着这种事情怎么会突然变得可以接受了。在Q之前，Bond总是我行我素说一不二的——并不是说他态度很差，但他身上总有某种确凿无疑的……领土意识。

“幸好我是个通情达理的人。”Q说。他稍微转向Bond，手臂紧紧地环绕在对方的腰间。

Bond俯下身来亲了亲Q的头顶。“你两次烧了我的厨房，拆毁了两个无辜的烤吐司机，还在我的走廊里冲人开枪。你根本就是个疯子。”

Q点点头，面颊依偎在Bond的腹部。“谢谢你对我的容忍。我能不能把这些端进卧室里来报答你？”

又一次地，他的胸中涌起一股令人揪心的暖流。它本该令人喘不过气来，但实际上却令他可以更加自如地呼吸。“你还有那种糖霜吗？”他狡黠地向对方做出暗示，语调比平日柔和了些。

“我多做了一点。”Q用平静而略带沙哑的声音说道。他轻轻地笑着，声音低沉而诱惑，将嘴唇贴上Bond的腹部。

轻轻地抓住Q的头发，Bond低头给了他另一个吻，闭上眼睛让自己沉溺在那一刻的感情里。“你去拿糖霜。我来把肉桂卷盖好，咖啡端进屋里，等一会儿之后再用。”

Q笑了。他站起身来拿起装糖霜的碗，诱惑地舔了舔勺子，向着卧室走去。


End file.
